Loki-Verse: What the Angels Give for Christmas
by Shadow-Walker-Locke
Summary: It's been five years, and Sam has a little secret that is about to be revealed to his brother and father. Also, Lucifer isn't too happy that he can't start the Apocalypse because of Sams secret. And Said secret also works on Dean. Last part of the Loki-Verse!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my readers! This is the final instalment of 'Loki's Equal' and 'A Pagan Convention'. Expect a lot of Asshole Angels and a lot of depressed Dean. John is no longer an Asshole. Just as a side note, this takes place five years after 'A Pagan Convention', during December. Castiel and Dean are dating, and John is very upset about it. Bobby and Ellen are engaged, and Jo and Ash are together. Cas is a very shy Angel and knows nothing about sexy time. This takes place during the time Lucifer is out of his Cage, and Team Free Will (having been told by Zachariah that Sam is Luci's vessel) want to keep Sam safe. But they soon find out that Sam has been hiding some of his newly found powers and that he can take care of his own.**

**So, without further to do, I present to you...**

**PART ONE**

Five years passed since the night they tried to kill Gabriel, but they hadn't known what he was until Castiel the Angel pulled Dean out of Hell.

To be perfectly honest, had John not been stupid enough to try (and fail) and make a deal with a Crossroads demon to spare Jo Harvelles life, Dean wouldn't have had to make his own deal and go to hell, breaking one of the 66 seals keeping Lucifers Cage locked.

Castiel and Dean shared a profound bond, one that not even John (with his homophobia) could break. Their souls were tied together the first time Castiel touched Dean down in hell, marking him as his own. No matter what wards were placed on Dean, no matter what Enochian sigils were engraved into Deans ribs, the angel would always be able to find him.

John was beside himself. He had always stayed clear of anyone who liked anyone of the same sex, but now his son was one and he wondered where he went wrong. Bobby had repeatedly told his that it was a natural reaction for Dean to have, having admitted he, too, found the angel very attractive, and John had lost it. But after seeing the pained expression on his sons face when he yelled at him, John decided to keep his thoughts to himself from then on.

Things had never been the same between the two of them since Dean found out about what he had done to Sam, and John, since then, had had time to think about how wrong he went with his youngest son. No matter what, he had always loved Sam. He had never meant for Sam to almost die under his fist, but it had almost happened. Hell, John remembered thinking that Sam had died in an alley way somewhere for weeks on end, and how worried Dean and Bobby were when he drank more alcohol that was normal for him.

John remembered seeing how broken Sam was when he had sunk the oak stake soaked in blood through his lovers heart, and a part of John was overjoyed. He had managed to hurt his son as his son had hurt him.

But, weeks later, when the feeling passed (after all, he had seen Gabriel rise again), he became horrified at his own thoughts.

He shouldn't want his son to suffer, but he did. Did that make him some sort of monster? Should he kill himself before he turned into one of the things they hunted?

Then Castiel showed up, and John decided to try and make things right.

It was a surprise to them all when, after a vicious Rugaru hunt, Castiel had been injured. The angel was usually so very careful that it was almost impossible for him to be injured. But there he was, his chest slashed from the top of his right shoulder all the way to his left abdomen, and bleeding profusely.

He had lost a lot of blood, but he still lived, much to Deans comfort. But what was the shocker was the midnight black wings that sprouted from his back when he was all bloody and hurt.

"They are an angels wings, and one of the only pure forms a mortal can see without being killed," Castiel had explained. John had mentioned that they had seen another angel, with the name Gabriel, only five years before.

Cas had paled dramatically.

Apparently, Gabriel the Archangel had not been seen for many millennia. Cas had only been an angel-child when he disappeared, and was presumed dead. He had never fallen, only disappeared, giving off the impression that Lucifer, his baby brother, had killed him before his fall into his Cage.

If Gabriel had been spotted, it meant he was a traitor in Heavens eyes and would be punished accordingly.

Of course, 'accordingly' to the angels meant 'Death by Toothpick'. Apparently it was a real thing, though one must consider the toothpicks being made out of the Celestial Gates just as the angel blades were. Dean had joked that it was probably a long death, and Cas, not having understood the rhetorical comment, had nodded, saying that the entire process took over two millennia to complete.

That had killed the mood spectacularly.

But none of it was important to John and his son, who had just seen Zachariah a few days ago. The angel had asked where Sam was, confusing the people in the room. When he explained that Sam was Lucifers vessel, John and Dean had quickly banished the asshole, and gotten to work trying to find Sam.

It took over a month, but Castiel had finally pinned the two down in Kansas. They had all piled into the Impala, and driven down to save Sam.

But, nothing ever goes right for the Winchesters.

**PART TWO**

It took three years, but Sam was now officially, in the eyes of Asgard and Heaven (if they knew Gabe was alive), Gabriels Mate.

Sam glanced at the midnight blue wings sprouting from his back. They weren't as large as Gabriels-mostly because Gabriel was an Archangel and had six layers to his golden wings-but they were meant for speed and agility. He had five layers, which had intrigued Gabriel, because only Seraphim had five layers.

His Grace, although two years old now, was still growing, and Gabriel told him it would be another century before it was fully grown. That didn't mean Sam didn't have an ungodly amount to use up, though, only that he would pass out before Gabe.

Sugar helped his Grace recharge miraculously, and Sam finally understood why the Trickster was so into sweets.

If Sam loved feeling the wind flowing through his wings as he flew, washing his wings was so much better. He couldn't reach his wings-no angel could, and many depended on their siblings to clean them out-so Gabriel was tasked with cleaning them out weekly. Sam had been washing his mates wings for years, and had always wondered how it felt for Gabe to get his wings cleaned. Well, now he knew, and he loved it.

Sitting in the giant marble bathtub with his mate, Sam flexed his wings, sending ripples of water across the formerly still water. Gabe smiled warmly, chewing on a _Snickers _bar. Sam popped a _Caramilk_ in his mouth, chewing silently. His wings were clean now, as were Gabriels, but something felt wrong to Sam.

"What's wrong?" Gabe asked lightly. Sam sighed, leaning his head against Gabriels shoulder. "I feel like something is missing," he confessed, confused. "Missing how?"

Sam sighed. "Like we've missed something important. I mean, I know the Apocalypse is happening and everything, but I don't get it; what have we missed? We've stayed out of it since it started!"

Gabe frowned. "Maybe something with Lucifer? You were his vessel, remember?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe," he mumbled, digging his nose into his mates neck affectionately. Gabriel stroked his hair, and kissed his head. "I love you," he mumbled into his hair. Sam smiled. "I love you, too," he replied.

But some things don't remain so happy.

-Don't Mind Me, I'm A Line Break-

The Winchesters have some of the worst, and best, timing ever.

Sam and Gabe had been trapped in a ring of holy fire only a few hours ago, and Lucifer was the one behind that. Gabriel tried to reason with his brother, but nothing would penetrate Lucifers skull.

But when the Winchesters burst through the factory doors, Sam had just revealed his wings to Lucifer, who was so shocked he extinguished the flames without realizing it. Dean and John had gaped at Sams huge wings, and their mouths only dropped more when Lucifer fell to his knees in defeat.

He no longer had a vessel.

"Fine. Keep your world as it is. I forfeit."

With those words, Lucifer was gone, and the Winchesters and Castiel were stuck looking at Sam and his wings.

"What the hell?" Dean asked, holding onto Castiels trench coat. Gabriel, finally seeing them, smiled widely. "Castiel!" he crowed, popping over and hugging his youngest brother. Cas seemed confused, and didn't hug back.

Gabe pouted, but snapped his fingers. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" he shrieked as the christmas box was thrust into Dean and Castiels arms.

Sam flew over, glaring at John. "Why are you here?" he asked as Dean and Cas contemplated on opening the gift.

"Sammy, I'm sorry," John whispered, and Sam blinked. "You're sorry?" he asked. John nodded. "I never meant to do what I did, on both occasions."

Sam seemed to fight with himself before snapping his fingers and thrusting the golden little box into his fathers hand. "Merry christmas, Dad," he said lowly. John smiled, embracing his youngest son tightly. He then opened the box, revealing a tiny rolled up parchment. He looked to his son curiously.

"They're instructions on how to make the Colt," Sam told him.

Seeing this, Dean and Cas seemed to agree on opening their box. They slowly undid the ribbon on the long box, and lifted the lid...

Only to get a face full of magic dust.

John and Sam burst out laughing as they took in the purple hair both were sporting, along with the woman's makeup. Dean and Cas sighed, looking into the box.

They pulled out what looked like a sword. "That, dear friends, is just like that nifty demon knif you've got, only it works on everything and anything. Go nuts!" Gabriel said.

Suddenly, Dean dropped to the ground with a painful screech. Sam and Gabe understood what was happening, but Cas seemed frantic, running around with John, not understanding.

Although, when the pure white wings burst through Deans back, the expressions on the two mens faces were worth it.

"You're welcome!" Sam grinned before he and Gabriel flew away.

"GABRIEL!"


	2. UPDATE TO YOU FOLKS

**Alright, I bet a bunch of you want the next instalment. This was the FINAL instalment in my little one-shot trilogy. Sorry if you thought otherwise. If you have any requests, I'd be glad to write them!**

**-Shadow**


End file.
